FRUITS BASKET WITH A TWIST
by innocent hunter
Summary: I suck at summary so here it goes. The story is about fruits basket of course but i added a new character a twin to one of the Sohma's and it's not exactly the same as The original Fruits Basket.SO PLZ ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1: THE NEW BEGGINING

FRUITS BASKET WITH A TWIST

Disclaimer : this is my first fanfic and…well I'm pretty new at this so please give comments and and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes

Now on to the story YAY!

CHAPTER 1:THE NEW BEGGING

The sunlight poured on to her tent, as she walked out and took a breath of the fresh  
air and feeling the breeze on her face. It was truly a wonderful day.

"Wow look at that beautiful sky," said a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes as she  
walked into her tent to see her mother's picture. "Take care of  
the house mom!"

As she walk out into the forest path "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda I haven't always lived in a tent. I used to live with my mom until last May when I lost her. It's not the most comfortable place to stay but as my motto says to never give up!" She said as Tohru saw an injured orange cat lying on the grass.

"Oh, poor thing," after treating the cat's wounds it suddenly  
woke up. "Oh hello, sorry about that I was just treating your wounds." Tohru  
smiled and could have sworn that the cat just bowed and ran off. "That was  
weird," Tohru spoke to herself as she walked along the path. Just then, she stumbled upon a house.

"Wow this is such a peaceful place!" Tohru saw a man wearing Japanese  
clothing while reading a newspaper.

"Well, my word, am I dreaming there's a young high school girl standing in front of my porch?" The man said as he walked to a little display of ornament's of the 12 Chinese Zodiacs.

"Wow how cute! Although I should have known you would leave out the cat," Tohru said in a disappointed tone.

"Are you referring to the story of the 12 zodiacs?" The man spoke again.

"Yes, when I was little my mom would always tell me stories of them and  
every time she finished I would always say that I wanted to be born on the  
year of the cat," Tohru spoke.

"Funny, I would wonder what they would say if they hear that they have a fan…" the man spoke.

"They?" Tohru replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, never mind, you were born on the year of the dog right?" The man spoke and Tohru only nodded. "I knew that there was something I like about you besides your pretty face… OW!" The man whined in pain as he was hit on the head by a school bag. Tohru turned to look to the other way to find a boy with short Lavender-Gray colored hair and eyes.

"I'm sorry for my cousin's behavior he's a bit of a flirt but he's harmless," the boy spoke softly.

"Yuki Sohma?" Tohru gasped.

"What's in your bag Yuki a dictionary?" the man exclaimed.

"No, I have two of them," Yuki replied calmly as the man rubbed  
his head.

"So, your one of Yuki's classmates from school. Well, let's start  
over again, Hello my name is Shigure Sohma I'm his older and less violent  
cousin," Shigure said while raising his hand.

"Well, what brings you here Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned as he slowly faced Tohru

"Well, I live nearby" Tohru replied.

"You do? Where?" Yuki spoke with a puzzled face.

"Ah…umm...well I'll be going now it's been nice meeting you."

As tohru began to walk away Yuki said, "Well, since you're already here let's walk to school together." Yuki smiled

LATER…

As Yuki and Tohru walk to school together they were found out by the  
'Prince Yuki Fan Club' as they did their weird hand shake. They both  
passed the fan girls and continued walking.

"YUKI!" The fan club girls yelled out of disappointment.

AT SCHOOL…

"SO WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT T-O-H-R-U! WE WANT DETAILS!" The first fan club girl yelled.

"YEAH, ABOUT WALKING TO SCHOOL WITH PRINCE YUKI!" The second fan  
club girl yelled.

"Well, that's was just an accident," Tohru stuttered"

"WELL IT BETTER BE FOR YOUR SAKE!" The third fan club girl screeched

"BECAUSE, WE ARE THE 'PRINCE YUKI FAN CLUB, AND WE GOT FIRST DIBS GOT IT?!" all of the three fan club members yelled at tohru.

"Hey!" a voice was heard from behind.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"She said it was an accident so get lost," a blond haired girl spoke with a demonic aura emitting from her.

"Now Yankee, you're not scaring us with that street talk," the first fan club member  
spoke. Then a larger demonic aura emitted from a girl with black hair and  
black gloomy eyes.

"One more word and you'll get 'BEEP' by electrical shocks."

The three fan club girls ran as fast as they could in fear

"Aw, were those girls bothering you? Hana, please don't actually shocked them,"  
the blond haired girl said as she hugged Tohru.

AT HOME EC CLASS…

"The truth is, I was so nervous walking to school with yuki, I couldn't even  
look at him," Tohru sighed.

"I do sense some strange electrical waves emitting from him," Hana spoke up.

"Here we go again, Hana's electrical waves," the blond haired girl said. "I do admit that boy has a mysterious aura emitting from him."

"Don't be like that Uo." tohru sweat dropped

AFTER SCHOOL…

At the shoe looker tohru walked by to see yuki opening his locker.

"Oh, yuki it's you… umm... I mean... Hi" Tohru said.

"Hi Miss Honda it seems that this is beginning to be a habit, bumping to each other like this," Yuki replied.

As they walked home together Yuki began to speak "I heard that you wish  
that there was the year of the cat."

"Yeah, it's an idea that I had when I was a kid," Tohru smiled.

"The cat's are foolish, stupid, useless creatures" Yuki said.

'He must really hate cats to say something like that,' Tohru thought. 'Well I guess I just have to forget that comment and do my job.' Tohru thought with a determined look on her face as she began to do her job as a janitor in a office.

LATE AT NIGHT …

As Yuki and Shigure walked into the forest without knowing what they would find, they saw tohru walking into a small yellow tent.

"Miss Honda," Yuki muttered as he and Shigure went to the front of the tent. Tohru came out of the tent. The three of them had a staring contest for a while and suddenly Shigure burst into laughter.

"Wh-what's going on?" Tohru asked before she fainted.

MORNING…

"Mom…" Tohru mumbled as she saw her mom's picture in front of her.

"Oh, Miss Honda your awake," Yuki greeted Tohru as she walks out of the room.  
" I believe this is all of your belongings Miss Honda," Yuki said as he gave  
tohru three plastics bags.

"Oh, thank you, Yuki," Tohru smiled.

"I know this place is dirty, and it would be strange to live with two strange boys, but  
there's an extra room up stairs. You can stay here if you like."

Tohru blinked a few times and panicked "No! No! No! Out of the question!" She shook her head a few times then Shigure suddenly appeared behind her, giving her a fright.

"Of course, it won't be free. I do intend to pay you for your service as our new…HOUSE KEEPER!" he said slyly, and then cheerfully.

"We'll be taking your thing to your room now," Shigure said, while he  
and yuki carried Tohru's things to her new room.

"No, wait, I can't make you do that only for me, not for all of the trouble I've caused you so please," tohru spoke. Yuki turned to face her.

"Miss Honda, we're doing this because we want to, not because we have to. It doesn't give us any trouble, and besides where else can you go?" As he spoke to her, his words  
pierced through Tohru like a bullet.

"Ah… ok… since I'll be staying here, I'll work for cleaning and cooking, I won't accept any money and I want to learn the rules of the house an-" before Tohru could finish she was interrupted by yuki.

"Please, just relax; you can do anything you want here all you need to do is be yourself." Tohru just smiled as Yuki and Shigure were walking down the hall.

"I don't know, should a girl be staying here?" Shigure asked Yuki.

"We'll be okay as long as she doesn't hug us," Yuki replied. Little did they know, two people up in a tree both a boy and a girl staring at the both of them and disappeared.

'Well all ends well, but I still don't understand why that I'm staying  
at Yuki's house and borrowing his clothes,' tohru thought as Yuki opened  
the window.

"I'm sorry about the smell, we've had this room for a while  
now,"

he said as they both heard cracking above them. Suddenly, the ceiling  
broke, revealing two people, a boy and a girl with orange hair and red eyes. The  
boy had short hair, but the girl has long hair. They both seemed very identical.

"Yo! Rat boy, it's time to pay up, I'm here to collect," the boy said angerly,  
but the girl only stayed quiet.

"Funny, I thought you'd send someone bigger," Yuki smirked.

"Yeah, smirk all you want, but now I'm gonna wipe that smirk of your face!" the orange haired boy dashed to yuki

"wait stop don't fight" thoru reaches out for the orange haired boy but she sliped on a piece of wood causing her to hug the boy from behind .Smoke appeared on the boy and soon he disappeared "oh no this is bad" as the girl panicked and smoke appeared and the tree of them fell and the ground

"yu~ki what were all the crashing sounds that I just heard ,kyo and kyoko aren't here are they?" shigure pooped out of the door

"I'm so sorry are you two all right?" tohru said while lifting the two up to see that they were turned into a cat the only difference between those two cat's is that the other one has a bandadge around it's paw and the other one has a gold ring around it's tail "AH YOU TWO TURNED INTO A CAT I DON'T NOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT I'M GONNA HELP YOU!" thoru shook the two felines as they both had a sweat drop on their face

"umm…excuse me" shigure murmured as yuki put a hand on his forehead due to stress.

Then a log of wood fell from the ceiling and hit thoru's head as she fell o yuki and shigure as smoke appeared and turned them to a rat and a dog , they all had scared looks on their face accept the two orange haired cat's who seem to have that 'oh brother' look.

"oh mom I think I'm hallucinating everyone is turning into animals" as thoru put her arm to her forehead making sure that she doesn't have a fever.

As the mail man is approaching the shoma residence he open the door to find a young girl carrying 2 orange cats a dog with a rat on his head " man it's terrible they are animals!" as tohru showed the animals to the postman in a panic voice

"yes they are here's your mail" as the post man gave tohru the mail witch shigure(the dog) bite the mail "well I wish my dog could be that smart" as the post man left.

tohru fell on the ground to but she was shock whebn she saw the animals talking and bickering "DAMN HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO MAKE AN EXCUSE IF YOU ALL TRANSFORM" the orange cat with the bandadge yelled

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON US YOU STUPID CAT!" the rat yelled

"GO AHEAD SAY THAT AGAIN!"the cat once again yelled

"STU~PID C~AT" the rat answered calmly

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"CUT IT OUT BOTH OF YOU" as the dog yelled

"please calm down" said the cat with the gold ring on it's tail lick the other cat's cheek making it calm down

"they talk to" tohru said in awe "sorry , hello my name is kyoko shoma nice to meet you thoru" kyoko (the cat) bowed down in front of thoru

"well it's too late for excuse's tohru I'm the cat and the other cat is my twin brother kyo shoma that is shigure the dog and yuki the rat" kyoko exsplained to thoru "Our family the shoma's we live with this curse we can transform to one of the 12 zodiacs + the cat we transform if we were hugged by our opposite sex like what you did to my brother or being stressed like me we can change back after a while but we'r-" `poof`as all of the animals transformed to humans again "we're naked" kyoko said plainly

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"tohru screamed while quickly faced the wall.

End of chapter 1

Thanks for reading I hope it was okay I really need some comments and advice and please tell me if I should continue or not , and i would also like to say thank you for littlemissfallenangel she's been a great help to me.


	2. Chapter 2:NEW CLASS MATES

I'm on to number two of my story I DON'T OWN FRUIT'S BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS

On to the story YAY!

Chapter 2: new class mates

As the shomas and thoru already made their way to the living room and sat around the table except for kyo who is sitting on the front porch outside the living room.

"Ok I guess now you know about our little secret right tohru" shigure smiled

"well I guess I won't blame you if you call us weird" yuki frowned

"NO! I mean it's not your fault that your family is cursed " thoru quickly spoke

"well let's change the subject now shall we " kyoko sounded a little more nervous

"Ok in regards of kyoko's request… so tohru how does it feel you've finally met he cat from the Chinese zodiac ?" shigure said while pointing toward the two twin shoma's

'Oh right their the cat from the zodiac…wait cats?!' tohru thought before blurting out her question "sorry but kyoko I want to ask why are their two cat's I thought they were only one" tohru asked half nervously to the female sohma

"well, since we're twins it's like the cat spirit split into 2 and there you have it " kyoko tried to exsplain to the rather confused thoru

"yes they are both indeed the cat but I do agree the praise cat-like reflexes doesn't really apply to kyo he did just let you fall on him like that " shigure laughed as a rather large vain popped on kyo's head "after all that training in martial arts he still couldn't dodge you he could at least read some move's ,troublesome (lol shikamaru's quote) boy" shigure sigh at the cat cursed boy as his vain grew larger every second that shigure would speak , in his head he could hear a fuming noise growing louder.

"yes brother kyo has always been a little dumb" kyoko sighs as kyo exsploded

"STOP TALKING STRANGE THINGS , I CAN'T HELP BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW , AND BY THE WAY WHY IS THAT PERSON HERE SHE'S A GIRL FOR GOD'S SAKE !" yelled the fuming kyo as he pointed to tohru.

"shut up, you have nothing to do with the fact whether there's a female staying in the house or not, because you're an outsider " yuki spoke as he flipped his hair while kyo's anger is drawing to a breaking point.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kyo smashed the table in front of him making it break into two, a half of the table almost hit Tohru

"oh shit!!" Kyoko grabbed Tohru just in time before the table had any contact on .

"you okay Tohru?" Kyoko asked Tohru with a worried look plastered on her face

"I'm fine thank you Kyoko" Tohru smiled sweetly

but then a Yuki's hand collided with Kyo's cheek "I know that kyo's reckless when he's pissed of but for him to almost hit you like that" Shigure spoke

"your still stpid as ever and I'm going to prove it to you by giving exactly what you want but this time I won't hold back" he said with a tone that was clearly saying that 'I'm pissed'

"OKAY! THEN SISSY BOY!" Kyo dashed towards Yuki as he held out his fist read to strike

"NO!" Tohru gasped at the fight in front of her

"Don't worry this goes back a lot further than just a day they're always seen fighting each other" Shigure sighed while Kyoko just nodded.

The fight continues on with Kyo throwing punches at Yuki witch he dodge with ease it finally ended when Yuki kicked Kyo's face . The force of gravity send him flying through the door to the garden

"I told you I wouldn't hold back you should have listen" Yuki stated in a calm tone

"H-He send him flying" Tohru said with a sweat drop clinging to her face

"Yu~ki please don't destroy the house okay" Shigure popped out beside Thoru

"I didn't really mean to put him in the yard, he should learn to keep his guard up" Yuki said smugly

"I'd advice the same thing to you to Yuki" Kyoko suddenly appeared behind him but soon found Yuki behind her,

"Try saying that again Kyoko" then 'poof' as the girl that was standing in front of him turned into a piece of wood "Ok, I'd advice the same thing to you to Yuki don't forget with my ability I can sense were you are" she said with a demonic voice

"wow… Shigure what's Kyoko special ability ?" Tohru was in awe then they all noticed that Kyo has woken up and now was escaping.

"well Kyoko has the ability to see other people's aura she cantell what they're true feelings are" Shigure explain to the dumbfounded

"well . we'll be taking our leave now " Kyoko suddenly disappeared and a note was found instead of her.

Tohru picked up the note and read it out loud " Thank you for your upcoming hospitality , we'll be back soon. Oh okay… but I feel that I forgot something" she began to think in daze

"Um… miss Honda…shouldn't we be going to school" Yuki said while poking Tohru's back.

"WWWAAAHHHH SCHOOL WE'RE LATE!" Tohru ran around the house trying to get ready to school as fast as she can. Shigure and Yuki couldn't help but sweat dropped

AFTER SCHOOL…

Yuki and Tohru arrived home after a hard day of school, inside they found that shigure wasn't there , the two made their way to their own room. Tohru slided her door to find Kyo fixing the roof

"um hello" she said quietly

"Don't freak out this is only temporary, you can find someone better to fix it!" he stated quickly that made Tohru a little confuse

"He said Don't freak out this is only temporary, you can find someone better to fix it Tohru" Kyoko suddenly appeared behind her and spoke Kyo's statement's slowly.

"Oh yes thank you" Tohru smiled sweetly

"Hey! I'm not very good at controlling my temper , when I'm angry… I don't now maybe … I don't have enough training I just can't stand losing to that DAMN YUKI! So about this morning I'm... I'm… sor-" Kyo tried his hardest to apologized to Tohru but a certain zodiac dog interrupted them.

"Hello! Tohru, Yuki, Kyoko are you here? And Kyo I hope you're not doing something stupid and recking my house again"

"Oh forget it!" Kyo stormed down the stairs as fast as he can

"Oh wait" but just then Kyoko's hand grabbed Tohru's shoulder

"Don't worry he doesn't hate you" she smiled sweetly "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going after my brother"

'Wow Kyoko sure is amazing' Tohru smiled at the coment that Kyoko just give and ran down the stairs to greet Shigure

"Well I talked to Akito who's the head of the Sohma's and he said that it's okay for Tohru to now our little secret but she has to keep it for herself " Shigure announced

"Oh that's great!" Tohru cheered

TOMMOROW…

It was a sunny Sunday Tohru woke up with a smile on her face but soon would be starteld by the mess of Shigure's kitchen

"Oh my… Ok like my motto says never give up" Tohru said with determination burning in her eye's

"Ok then miss Honda I'll be going out for a while , I'll be back at lunch" Yuki smiled while he walks to the front door.

The rest of the time Tohru spent from morning to lunch is cleaning the incredible mess in the kitchen "Ok now that's all done" Tohru wiped the sweat on her face and began to cook lunch . Then Yuki came in to the kitchen

"Well if I didn't know better I've walked into the wrong house and since when did we have a rice cooker?"

"Well I found it in the trash and I hope that you got your apetite lunch is ready!"

While Tohru and Yuki enjoyed their lunch talking about Yuki's secret base they herd some running footsteps coming to their way and instantly the shoji door opened reviling an pissed of Kyo an annoyed Shigure and Kyoko with a sweat drop on her face

"STOP LISTEN TO ME KYO" Shigure yelled at the pissed of orange haired boy

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" he hissed while running to the roof "YOU THINK IT'S FUN JERKING ME AROUND LIKE THAT" he continued on

"NOW HOLD ON IT WASN- OKAY IT WAS A LITTLE FUN BUT THAT'S NOT THE REASON I DID IT , IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, DON'T FORGET IT WAS AKITO'S DECICION" Shigure chased Kyo to the roof

"Well sorry about that… let me explain Kyo is angry because Shigure made us meke an entrance exam, um… to put it simple me and Kyo are the newest student's at your school, and we're going to live here for now on" Kyoko sat down and started eating lunch

Yuki suddenly stood up and glared at Kyoko "Where's that damn Shigure I need to teach him something" cracking his knuckles to see Kyoko pointed towards Shigure's office

"I'm really sorry for that you see me and my brother have pulled a vanishing act for about 4 months we were training on a mountain top so brother can finally beat Yuki and being locke-" quickly Kyoko shut her mouth using her hand

Tohru suddenly became Quiet "Tohru don't be upset I can sense your sad tell me" Kyoko voice soften up hearing that made Tohru a lot more comfortable

"Well it's like the story after the rat tricked the cat, the cat must have been really and that's how I think made both Yuki and Kyo hate each other but I guess he doesn't want to talk to me about it" Tohru spoke with a weak voice

"Only time will Tohru"

THE NEXT DAY…

Everything was going really ordinary with Tohru and Yuki at school until music period. The teacher came in with the other student's carrying many kinds of musical instruments , after they were all seated the door opened reviling 2 Sohmas

"Now class I want you all to meet Kyo and Kyoko Sohma from mow on they will be you're new class mates " The teacher announced some few mumbling can be herd in the class

"Well I'm Kyoko Sohma nice to meet you and this is Kyo Sohma and we're cousins "

"Hey Kyoko are you single?" a random boy reached out his hand but as Kyoko was about to answer Kyo suddenly put his hand in front of Kyoko and yelled "GET YOU HANDS OF MY SISTER" he hissed

"SISTER ?!" they all asped except for Yuki and Tohru who already knew

"Yes we're brother and sister more exactly twins GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT" Kyo continued "Kyo you really don't know how to have cover do you ?" Kyoko sighed

"OK! Since it's music class, it's the rule to show your ability here , now Kyo and Kyoko play ! this will be on your grade" the teacher grinned evilly while pointing at the two twins

"Crap " the twins murmered "Okay is there a drum set here " Kyoko shouted "And a lead guitar" Kyo spoke , a little while the we're in front ready to play

"Okay 1..2..3…go!" Kyoko spoke while hitting the two drumstick

KYO/I need a drum beat / Kyoko started playing the drum

KYOKO/and a lead guitar/Kyo played the lead

BOTH/and with a little bit of vocal we're gonna start the party now!/

KYO/You come from here, I come from there  
KYOKO/You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
BOTH/We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
KYOKO/Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
KYO/Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
KYOKO/But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
KYO/LOL  
BOTH/It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
KYOKO/That you're not alone  
KYO/And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
BOTH/I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!  
KYOKO/'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
KYO/One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
BOTH/You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream We're one and the same!  
KYO/I'm kinda like you, KYOKO/you're kinda like me  
BOTH/When we write the same song in a different key  
It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
BOTH/you and me we're almost the same

KYO/put your hands up

KYOKO/your head high

BOTH/and never let you feet touch the ground cuz the sky is your limit

After they both finished the song a big applause was given to them by the class "A+!" The teacher hollard

THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2 I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT REMEMBER COMMENT PLEASE


End file.
